Quidditch
by Nami-007
Summary: ¿Y yo soy la que me pongo en ridículo cada vez que hablo de quidditch? Harry/Hermione. Oneshot.


¡Hola! Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo hace más de un año y medio, como regalo en el tercer aniversario de LPDF. Hoy lo rescato de mi baúl de los recuerdos.

** - - - - - - - - - -**

**Quidditch**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Gritos.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ellos en los últimos días. Cuando no gritaba Ron, gritaba Hermione, y sino el silencio lo inundaba todo, lo que significaba que la discusión había llegado demasiado lejos, hasta el punto de no hablarse. Griterío y silencio, ambas cosas eran molestas, y el pan de cada día desde que los había vuelto a ver.

Y Harry ya se había cansado.

Se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo al comedor con la intención de decirles un par de cosas a sus amigos. Pero se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo al oír gritar a Ron.

-¡No era necesario fingir que te gustaba!

-¡Lo era! -contestó Hermione, y en su voz se notaba un tono de paciencia infinita-. Nunca ibas a dejarme en paz, siempre ibas a estar martirizándome cada vez que yo salía con alguien, actuando como un niño, poniéndote celoso día y noche. Tú creías profundamente que te gustaba, lo único que hice fue mostrarte como sería todo si fuese recíproco. Y es horrible. Y ahora tú lo sabes también. Es más -añadió más calmada- diría que hasta has aprendido algo.

Harry se acercó hasta la puerta semiabierta, tenía ganas de entrar y decirle a Hermione que eso había estado muy mal por su parte, que él había estado sufriendo y preocupándose por ellos en vano, intentando arreglar las cosas para que por fin dieran el gran paso.

-Sí -contestó Ron-, que nunca me gustaste realmente.

Estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Eso quería decir que sus mejores amigos habían desperdiciado años de su vida, él creyendo que le gustaba ella, y ella haciendo todo lo posible para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Verás, creo que nunca quisiste llevarme al baile, en cuarto, nunca te lo planteaste, sentiste celos al verme con Viktor, no porque fuera un chico, sino porque él era Viktor Krum, porque yo fui la pareja de un campeón. Creo que simplemente sentías los mismos celos que le tenías a Harry, como si los dos te eclipsaramos. Sin embargo, creíste algo distinto porque yo soy una chica. ¿Verdad que si yo hubiera accedido a ir con Neville nunca te habrías planteado que yo te gustaba?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué has gastado tanto esfuerzo en que lo comprendiera? ¿Por qué no simplemente pasaste de mí?

-Porque era importante para mí que lo entendieras, porque si hubiera actuado sin pensar en ti, no me imagino como hubieran sido las consecuencias. Además, Ron, a veces nos gritaremos un poco, pero eres mi amigo. Para lo bueno y lo malo.

-¿De qué manera hubieras actuado? -preguntó Ron muy intrigado.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la silla.

-Ya no tiene importancia -contestó con voz apagada. Y después de un largo rato habló-. ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

-Claro -asintió el pelirrojo, y se acerco hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente-. Creo que sé qué hubieras hecho, tengo la extraña sensación de que lo sabía desde que te presentaste en el tren. Pero no lo quise ver. Y ahora, todo es tan claro.

Ella sonrió.

Harry habría jurado que los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos, y sin estar seguro, volvió a su habitación, se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Alguien se acercó hasta su cama, y lo zarandeó, por la fuerza, se dio cuenta de que era Ron.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry intentando sonar soñoliento.

-Ve al comedor.

-¿Para qué? Tengo sueño.

-Ve -parecía que Ron le estaba dando una orden-. Hermione y yo nunca sentimos nada el uno por el otro, no habrá más peleas, gritos o silencios incómodos, no por mi parte -dijo rápidamente mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Harry se levantó y salió al pasillo en el momento en que Ron cerraba la puerta de su habitación, mientras murmuraba que alguien iba a matarlo. Miró al fondo del pasillo, hacia el comedor, se acercó sigilosamente y entró.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó en voz queda.

Y la vio, tenía la mirada perdida, las lágrimas bajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a llorar en silencio. Fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Hermione intentó secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, pero él no la dejó, pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda para cogerla y hacer que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por qué? -se limitó a preguntarle, cuando ella dejó de forcejear para que la soltara.

No contestó hasta que logró calmarse.

-Siempre he estado intentando que mis acciones, mis decisiones, no hagan daño a los que me rodean. Cuando creí que tenía todo solucionado, cuando creí que ya no le haría daño a nadie, mi turno había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Yo me limité a observar el partido. Sólo miré.

Harry notaba como su camiseta se humedecía cada vez más debido a las lágrimas de Hermione. Después de un rato, ella continuó hablando.

-Yo estaba sentada en las gradas, viendo a una snitch dorada revolotear por el campo. Una buscadora la perseguía, pero estaba tan lejos de alcanzarla que no me preocupaba, pensaba que iba a ser así siempre. Y de la nada apareció otra, la snitch fue hasta ella y se dejó atrapar. Mientras la primera buscadora se quedaba ahora al margen.

-Hermione... -susurró Harry sin saber qué decir.

-La snitch dorada -continuó ella- se escapó para seguir volando. De vez en cuando yo conseguía coger una escoba y montar, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para elevarme, y eso que soy una Gryffindor.

-Podrías haberme pedido ayuda, yo hubiera volado contigo.

La respiración de Hermione se hizo más agitada, y su llanto se vio amortiguado por el pecho de Harry, en el cuál ella había enterrado su cara. Intentó calmarla, tocó su cabello como una vez le había visto hacer a Ron.

-Ya no importa, porque la han vuelto a atrapar. Porque aquella persona que siempre intentó cogerla, simplemente dijo _accio_ y la snitch fue directamente a sus manos. Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo.

-Tú juegas limpio -le dijo Harry con sinceridad-. Tú no harías trampas, y eso me gusta de ti -añadió besándole el cabello.

-¡Y qué más da! -se quejó Hermione- No importa ser honesta, no importa, he perdido igual. Tampoco luché por lo que quería. Sólo me quedé mirando como la cogía, sin hacer nada, sonriendo tontamente mientras ella guardaba la snitch en una bonita vitrina, para que todos pudieran verla, para que nadie más la tocara, para que nunca estuviera a mi alcance.

-Se supone -dijo Harry-, que la snitch representa a la persona a la que amas ¿no? Y las buscadoras las personas que te la quitaron.

-Sí -contestó en voz baja.

-¿Y dices que ahora está en una vitrina para que tú no puedas alcanzarla? -Harry no la dejo contestar- No importa lo mucho que ella la encierre, tú podrías romper la vitrina, dejar escapar la snitch, cogerla. El buscador no pone el límite, lo pones tú.

Los sollozos de Hermione se hicieron más fuertes.

-Deberías haberla atrapado cuando sólo estabas tú y la buscadora inepta, la que se valió de un hechizo para atrapar la snitch.

-No sabes de quién estoy hablando, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

Él no contestó, había entendido su metáfora, pero no sabía de quién hablaba. Era evidente que no era de Ron. Hermione se separó de él al no obtener una respuesta, Harry pudo ver como su cara estaba completamente empapada de lágrimas, como varios mechones de su cabello se pegaban a sus mejillas, y ella apretaba sus labios reteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Y yo soy la que me pongo en ridículo cada vez que hablo de quidditch? -preguntó con cierto tono de amargura.

-La snitch es un chico -intervino Harry rápidamente-, y ese chico está con alguien que siempre quiso estar con él, pero entre tanto salió con alguien que- paró en seco en su explicación, paró porque se había dado cuenta de que esa historia le era muy familiar-, y la primera buscadora pasó de él, y luego él fue hasta ella.

Quizá pasaron días, horas o meses hasta que logró reaccionar, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, Hermione ya no estaba a su lado. Aunque notó como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, como algo muy caliente se extendía desde su pecho hasta el resto del cuerpo. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Nada comparado al día en que supo que era mago, ni el día en que se subió por primera vez a una escoba, ni menos aún al día que había calmado a su horrible monstruo del estómago. Estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba conjuraría un patronus increíble. Pero si era así o no, no iba a comprobarlo, necesitaba hablar con Hermione, necesitaba decirle que nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan bien, tan feliz, tan él. Era como si de pronto hubiera comprendido que él también la amaba, y que no necesitaba plantearse por qué, lo sabía y nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo.

Se levantó de la silla, y fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Hermione, pero ella había cerrado la puerta. Harry ni siquiera intentó abrirla, simplemente habló desde ese lado.

-¡Rompiste la vitrina, Hermione, la has roto! La snitch es libre, quiero decir, yo lo soy, ni siquiera necesitas volar, ni siquiera soy una snitch, en cualquier caso sería un libro, o alguna cosa que tú, quiero decir-

-¿Harry?

El nombrado se giró, y vio a Hermione sorprendida cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tú sabes de Quidditch más que nadie -dijo en su oreja-, siempre has sabido de la snitch más que cualquier otra persona. La snitch te quiere a ti.

Se separó de ella para mirarla, Hermione lloraba de nuevo, pero sonreía a la vez.

-Te amo -susurró Harry- ¿Y ahora -continuó con una sonrisa- besarías a la snitch para que se convierta en príncipe?

Y ella ni siquiera tuvo que contestarle.

_

* * *

_Añoro tanto escribir sobre estos dos, pero sinceramente creo que perdí las ganas. Aunque siempre seré Harmony.

Saludos, Nami.


End file.
